Valiente
by maxhika
Summary: Ranma esta sobre el tejado, pensando en todo lo que su prometida le dice, se siente triste, pues los insultos de ella le afecan más de lo que cree, pero se da cuenta que él también tiene la culpa, por lo que se arma de valor para explicarle lo que siente... sólo que ella se ve hermosa que lo deja mudo, pero debe de ser valiente para decirlo. One-shot. espero que sea de su agrado.


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Valiente**

* * *

Y ahí me veo yo volando por el oscuro cielo de Nerima gracias a un golpe de Akane, alcanzo a gritarle marimacho antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Aterrizo sobre un tejado con la cabeza, es doloroso pero ya me acostumbré, además de que tengo la suerte de que todavía no me he roto el cuello, ¿acaso Akane se preocupara si por culpa de uno de sus golpes pueda llegar a lastimarme seriamente? Creo que no, de otro modo no me pegaría con todas sus fuerzas. Bruta.

Estoy malhumorado. Cada vez que me acerco a ella para ofrecerle una disculpa, me ataca y francamente ya ni sé por qué debo de disculparme porque yo no soy culpable, creo que es meramente costumbre ya que no me gusta verla triste. Sólo sé que ella tiene un carácter endemoniado e incomprensible.

Suspiro hondo, me acomodo para sentarme en pose de indio y cruzó los brazos a la altura de mi pecho para observar con enfado el cielo.

«_Fenómeno, anormal, afeminado, travesti, pervertido, idiota, bobo, tarado, tonto, insensible, estúpido, imbécil_» esas palabras me rezó antes de mandarme a volar hace unos instantes.

Tuerzo la boca y me siento triste, pego mis rodillas al pecho y luego las rodeo con mis brazos, para sostener mi cabeza en ellos. Eso es lo que ella piensa de mí y por más que intento demostrarle que no soy nada de lo que ella dice… suspiro de nuevo, me siento realmente consternado, me gustaría escuchar de vez en cuando algo lindo que viniera de ella hacia mí.

Tal vez esos insultos no me afectarían tanto si no vinieran de ella, realmente me duele que lo diga.

—Y dice que yo soy el insensible —bufo sacando una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

Otra vez un suspiro traicionero y pesado sale de mis labios, incluso emito un Aaah.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué siempre me dejo golpear? Para mí sería tan fácil evitarlo, tomar a Akane por la cintura y abrazarla para después besarla. Pestañeo ante la imagen que se me formó en la mente y de inmediato siento la cara caliente y como mis orejas parecen el mismo fuego. Sacudo la cabeza por la vergüenza que me causó lo que imaginé.

Sigo avergonzado.

Me levanto y camino rumbo a la casa, teniendo en mi mente ésa imagen de un beso que jamás le he dado. No es que no haya querido, y tampoco porque no hubiera oportunidad, de hecho, me fastidio de sombre manera aquella vez que interpretamos a Romeo y a Julieta; me estaba muriendo de nervios y miedo en la escena donde debía besarla, no quería que nuestro primer beso fuera ante tanta gente, tragué saliva duramente, de hecho recordarlo, hasta me duele la garganta. Otro suspiro sale de mi nariz. Me detengo justo en la orilla del tejado, ya a punto de saltar al siguiente, miró la noche. Hubiera sido tan diferente sí Akane no se hubiese puesto esa tonta cinta adhesiva, si hubiera besado sus labios sin interferencia, tal vez… ella y yo ahorita estaríamos juntos, como pareja…

Salté al siguiente tejado y corro hacia la casa, con ésa sensación tan extraña que inunda mi ser.

* * *

Me asomo por su ventana, pero tiene la cortina y no me es posible verla como las otras noches, donde la veo dormir como un angelito y las otras donde sólo quiero sacar a Ryoga de los brazos de ella. Me incorporo y ahora me siento en el tejado de la casa, justo bajo su cuarto.

Otra vez viene a mi cabeza recuerdos «_¿Celos? ¿De un fenómeno como tú? ¡Já!_» tuerzo la boca por la molestia que eso me genera.

Oh, ya me acordé por qué le ofrecí disculpas esta noche. En la mañana prepaó algo que parecía ser vomito de un ser desconocido, y el olor era nauseabundo y el sabor era asqueroso, en mi vida había comido algo así y a los pocos minutos estaba en el suelo convulsionándome, cuando me recuperé le dije que desistiera de cocinar porque realmente lo que hacía era tóxico. Más tarde, buscando mi camisa china favorita, voy encontrándola con unos hoyos y con unas costuras horribles con un hilo de color amarillo fluorescente, me enojé mucho por eso y grité a los cuatro vientos quién había sido el torpe que arruinó mi camisa, Akane me dio una bofetada que todavía me duele; ya le dije que para la costura sus manos son puros pulgares, y ahí me veo siendo arrojado al estanque. Vaya, Akane es una terca irremediable. ¡Ah! Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi… cómo olvidarlas, ellas me asaltaron cuando yo iba a la tienda a comprarme otra camisa y me persiguieron hasta llegar a la casa, hubo una pelea, destruyendo el muro de los Tendo y bueno, a mi no me fue bien, terminé todo golpeado por la agresividad de ellas tres y cuando me di cuenta, las tres me estaban abrazando y diciendo que me curarían, y entonces, sentí un aura que me causó escalofríos, sintiendo que mi vida estaba en el más grande de los peligros. Akane estaba frente a nosotros, con la cara de demonio que sólo a ella le sale, lo último que vi fue un gigantesco mazo que iba dirigido a mí y después desperté en mi cuarto, con una toalla húmeda sobre mi frente, a mi lado estaba mi mamá y Kasumi quien me pedía que disculpara a su hermana por… bueno, ya ni me acuerdo por cuantas veces más, pero sus palabras me hicieron ir al cuarto de Akane. Discutimos como siempre, insultándonos como acostumbramos.

Ella me golpeó muy duro por cierto, pero yo no eludí el ataque, lo hago porque siento que es la forma de remediar mi culpa. Pero antes de que me soltara brutal golpe, vi sus ojos cristalinos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, y odio ver a una mujer llorar, sobre todo sí se trata de ella, no lo soporto; sé que las chicas saben eso y lo usan como medio para chantajearme, sobre todo mis otras prometidas, pero Akane no, ella es diferente, si llora no es precisamente porque quiera manipularme, no, ella lo hace por… bajo la mirada y veo mis manos.

—La lastimo —musito, sintiendo una terrible culpa que me está orillando a adentrar al cuarto de Akane, tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto lo siento, y es una disculpa sincera.

Sí, ella tiene razón, soy un idiota insensible. Me siento mal, pero ¿cómo demostrar cariño si nunca lo he recibido? Mi padre jamás me educó para ser precisamente un caballero y mucho menos con alguien que me guste… pero es que ella tiene la culpa también, ella no se deja, cuando intento acercarme en un plan más… más romántico, siempre hay algo que lo arruina, sino son los entrometidos de la familia, lo son las otras prometidas o los pretendientes de Akane, pero siempre debe haber algo.

—¡Ahhh! —grito con desesperación, jalándome un poco el cabello, entonces me percato que lo hice en voz alta, por lo que vuelvo a sentarme, ni cuenta me di cuando me levanté.

No, no es mi culpa, es culpa de los demás de cómo es mi comportamiento, Akane debe entender eso, sí, mañana se lo explicaré, y si no me entiende es muy su problema, tendrá que aceptarme tal como soy… con todo y maldición.

Asiento con la cabeza, convencido de mis palabras.

«_Ranma, a mi no me importa que te conviertas en mujer, yo así te quie…_» ¡Diablos! Por reacción estoy de nuevo de pie, recordando ésas palabras que Akane me dijo en el dojo antes de ser interrumpida por Shampoo quien traía los polvos mágicos y yo ya no le hice caso a Akane, estaba emocionado por saber que por fin tendría la cura.

Ahora me siento peor que desde el principio, incluso hasta me duele la cabeza, pero no puedo dejar de pensar, debo de hacer algo para remediar mi torpeza.

—Lo siento, Akane —digo al viento, esperando que mis palabras de alguna forma llegaran a los oídos de Akane, sé que he dicho muchas veces ésa frase, pero en esta ocasión lo siento más que nunca.

Esa sensación me está atormentando, quiero a Akane, no, en realidad más que eso, lo dije una vez y no lo volví a repetir por miedo. Debo de decírselo una vez más, cueste lo que me cueste, y jamás dejar de repetírselo.

Un crudo recuerdo azota mi ser despiadadamente, sintiendo un gran vacío en mi corazón y de repente ese profundo miedo que he sentido. La vez que casi pierdo a Akane. Ella me ha demostrado su ¿cariño? No, yo creo que en realidad es amor, nadie en su sano juicio se sacrificaría solamente por cariño por otra persona, ella estuvo a punto de morir, por mí y yo no dudaría en morir por ella. Ahora siento odio y rencor, ¿cómo se atrevieron a involucrarla? Pero juro que ya no permitiré que algo así vuelva a repetirse, no, ya no más. Akane Tendo es el amor de mi vida y antes de si quiera rozarle un cabello, tendrán que matarme primero a mí.

Levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta que la noche ya no es tan oscura, las envidiosas nubes habían ocultado a la hermosa luna que brilló en todo su esplendor, dándome muestra de su majestuosidad, iluminando con su luz plateada la ciudad.

Lo he comprendido.

—Akane es hermosa —admito, sonriendo, sintiendo un gran alivio al decir esas palabras a la luna.

Es cierto, Akane es bellísima y lo que las otras hacen, es opacarla, justo como lo estaban haciendo ésas nubes al ocultar la luna.

Me siento muy bien, de hecho el dolor de cabeza ya ni existe y mi corazón late frenéticamente, con la única intención de ir a ver a mi prometida, pero seguro ella debe estar durmiendo.

Mañana, mañana le diré a mi prometida lo hermosa que es y sí el valor no me abandona, también lo que siento por ella.

* * *

No puedo dejar de verla, solo sé que me pueden entrar moscas a la boca y yo ni enterado, mis pupilas sólo se concentran en ella, de hecho ni he parpadeado para no perderme ni un detalle de lo bellísima que luce el día de hoy, su sonrisa, su piel, su mirada, su boca, su cuerpo, Dios, Akane ¿qué te has hecho que ahora eres la mujer más bella del mundo? No soy capaz de pensar y mucho menos razonar, sólo tengo a Akane en la mente, ella me sonríe y yo soy tan inútil que ni siquiera puedo responder a su gesto. Luce hermosa con ese vestido amarillo claro.

—Regresaré tarde —dice y se marcha.

Yo como tonto me quedé unos minutos atolondrado admirándola, hasta que la perdí de vista, me levantó rapidísimo y me fui tras de ella. Así como lucía ya me imaginaba al centenar de hombres que seguramente se le acercarían para admirarla y yo no iba permitir eso.

* * *

Voy tras de ella, siendo lo más discreto posible, ocultándome tras de todo lo que está a mi alrededor. Es cierto, llama la atención de todos, no sé qué se hizo pero hoy luce más bella que de costumbre, además irradia una luz que me atrae muchísimo. Me asusto pero trato de disimularlo cuando ella voltea, meto rápidamente mis manos en los bolsillos, no, no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella, entonces me muestra la sonrisa más hermosa que en mi vida he visto, siento mis mejillas arder y desvió la mirada rápido pero mis reflejos me traicionan, quiero continuar viéndola.

—¿Quieres caminar conmigo? —me dijo.

Tragué saliva, sentí como algo caliente recorrió todo mi cuerpo en un segundo y me puse muy nervioso, por reacción salte y me vi ya al lado de ella, sólo me mordía la lengua, seguía admirándola como un bobo, en ese momento deje de ser una persona racional, solo muevo la cabeza arriba hacia abajo y mis ojos se concentran en los suyos.

—T-t-te v-ves… —tartamudeo, mi lengua estaba tiesa debido a los intensos nervios que me estaban envolviendo, ¡es horrible! Quisiera salir corriendo y desaparecer, pero mis piernas no responden, nada en mi cuerpo responde.

—¿Fea, gorda? —parece burlona.

Niego con la cabeza rápidamente, como si quisiera que saliera volando. De ninguna manera, no te ves ni fea, ni gorda, ni nada parecido.

El recuerdo de la hermosa luna, me llega de repente. Entonces tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo como mi piel se teñía de rojo y se calentaba, ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida, estoy seguro que le causaba gracia verme del color de mi camisa.

—Te ves hermosa —lo dije, ¡sí, lo dije! Finalmente encontré el valor de decírselo sin ningún tapujo, aunque sentí que lo dije muy rápido y con la intención de que no lo oyera, pero creo que sí lo escuchó porque su sonrisa se hizo más grande y me dejó otra vez como un muerto viviente, sin raciocinio ni voluntad.

—Lo soy —la escuché, con una seguridad arrasadora que me dejo quieto, me sentí como un niño temeroso.

Sentí que mi cuerpo era como una gelatina, porque los nervios traicioneros hicieron que empezara a cimbrar, pero a la vez tieso, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo y mis ojos ya los sentía arder porque no había parpadeado. Me observó de una manera muy linda, me sentí todavía más tonto, ella se puso de puntitas y ahora sí, mi alma se esfumó de mi cuerpo y mi corazón se paralizó al sentir los suaves labios de mi prometida sobre mi mejilla derecha, pero hubo algo más que realmente me hizo olvidarme por completo de mi existencia…

—Me siento hermosa a tu lado —susurró dulcemente a mi oído, sintiendo el cálido aliento recorrer todo mi cuerpo, causando un encantador escalofrío en mi ser que me retorció por un segundo.

No deje que volviera a poner bien sus pies sobre el suelo, reaccioné, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos y fue entonces, que ése valor que tuve en la noche, regresó a mí, la apreté más sin llegar a lastimarla, me acerqué a ella, ocultando mi rostro de los hermosos ojos castaños de mi prometida, me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle dos únicas palabras que podían explicar lo que ella me hacía sentir…

—Te amo.

* * *

**Hola! :D Aqui de nuevo con un one-shot, pero este es de Ranma, verán, Leandro-sensei me sugirió hacer la versión de Ranma... y pues espero que me haya quedado bien, de hecho, cuando leí su comentario las ideas llegaron a mi mente rapidisimo, sólo que por el trabajo que tengo no me dio tiempo de escribirlas en la computadora (parece estufa¬¬) y lo escribi en mi cuardernito, pero ya, hoy, con la inspiración a flor de piel, cabe agradecer a unas canciones que enaltecieron más la inspiración: _Gravity of love_ de Enigma y _Nothing Else Matters_ por Apocalyptica, cover de Metallica. **

**Espero que el fic sea de su agrado y merezca sus opiniones n.n **

**De antemano, agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo en la lectura y sus comentarios :D **

**Gracias por los comentarios del one-shot de Beautiful y sus minutos. **

**Gracias a: Ces, akarly, susyakane, krizz, leandro-sensei, priscila. garza. 355, ilkane, , nuberojiza, AiHiwatari, Wolfing23, AkaneSaotome, light goodbye and shadow hi, Destiny Saotome Tendo, Rutabi y a todos los que la han leído n.n **

***susyakane, hola linda! Es cierto, siempre hay que amarse primero para luego amar a los demás :D **

***krizz, amiga preciosa! Espero que estés muy bien, nena, te extraño. Es que akane es muy fuerte y por lo que entiendo también de buen comer, la envidio u.u ella no engorda XD **

***nuberojiza, hola linda! muchisimas gracias por tu comentario n.n me alegra saber que te haya gustado :)**

***AkaneSaotome, hola guapa! muchas gracias por tus palabras :3 *u* Yo opino lo mismo, akane es más bonita que las otras prometidas, Ranma es un tonto, pero bueno, ya se dio cuenta. **

***A todos los demás que leyeron Beautiful y si leen esta historia, muchisimas gracias :D **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leernos pronto en otra historia. Cuidense mucho n.n **

**bye bye**


End file.
